


Cross the Line

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Swearing, and all sevens route, sorta?, spoilers for seven's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Saeyoung knew he should not have crossed the line, but he let himself do it anyway and now has to pay the consequences.





	Cross the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to Choicest Week for Day 7….I chose to do Royal AU since day 7 was Freeform…I apologize for the angst. I may continue depending on reception?

_The sound of the door opening suddenly made the teenager to fall off the bed in shock, the book he was reading falling on top of him. Through his blurry image, he watched as his twin brother slammed the door and came to sit on his bed in a huff. The boy on the floor fixed his skewed glasses and sat up._

_“Saeran? What’s wrong?” The boy in question sighed and crossed his arms._

_“Those shitty advisors want me to meet more suitors. I am tired of them! They are all the same, so giggly…it is annoying.” The boy, Saeyoung, got off the floor and dusted himself off before picking his book._

_“I agree…But, there is nothing that we can really do. We will have to marry one of them someday.” He explained to his brother before sitting next to him. Saeran let out a groan and laid back on the bed before tilting his head back to look out the window._

_“I know.” Saeyoung laid on his side next to him._

_“Hey…cheer up, we will be together forever at least.” Saeran could not help the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips or deny the confusing feeling those words stirred in his chest._

_“…What are you reading anyway?” Saeyoung tilted his head in confusion for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head and he grabbed the forgotten book._

_“Oh, a romance novel! See!” The spectacled boy said showing him the illustrated cover of the book which featured a male and female kissing. Saeran’s face twisted in disgust._

_“That’s disgusting.” Saeyoung looked at the cover before a teasing smile made its way onto his lips at his twin’s words._

_“Oh~? Can it be that my dear twin brother has never been kissed~?” He teased in a sing songy tone as he leaned closer, tauntingly. Saeran’s face heated up at the close proximity._

_“Idiot…” Saeyoung would never have guessed that the next words to come out of mouth would change the course of his life forever._

_“Maybe I should kiss you then~”_

–

“Saeran, did you he—“ His fingers tightened into a fist against the hard wall.

“I fucking _heard_ you.” He indeed did hear what Saeyoung had said, but he really wish he hadn’t. He refused to face his brother as he stood in front of the large, open, brick window. The air blew causing the expensive material of his royal attire to move. Saeyoung felt his heart constrict as he looked at his brothers back. He did not want to hurt him with his words, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but this decision would protect him in the end. “You are engaged to that _bitch_.” Saeyoung let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses before taking a step closer to Saeran.

“I don’t have a choice Saeran.” The angry prince turned in a huff and looked at his twin, mint eyes filled with hurt and anger.

“Bullshit! You have a choice!” Saeyoung grabbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration. He should have never crossed the line, with his brother for god sake. It was wrong and it was only going to cause hurt, he knew that, but he allowed himself to indulge in his fantasies and now he was paying the price.

“Saeran…we knew before we started anything that nothing could become of this. We can never be together, even if it is what we both want…we have a duty to this country to bring heirs.” Saeran took two long strides forward and grabbed his twin by his collar.

“You think I give two fucks about the country or what people think of us?!” His hold loosened on his twin as his eyes softened and brought his face closer to his twins. “We can run away together…somewhere we can’t be judged and we can be together. Saeyoung, please, don’t do this.” Saeyoung turned his face away.

“Saeran, this is for the best.” Saeran clicked his tongue in frustration as he grabbed his twin’s chin to force him to look at him. Mint eyes searched golden colored irises, pleading for some sort of answer. Saeyoung licked his lips before glancing down at Saeran’s and back up to his eyes.

“Saeran, I—“ His sentence was cut short as he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Saeyoung tried to resist, but his resolve melted and he took a step forward to place his hands on Saeran’s hips and bring their bodies closer. Their relationship with each other was taboo in every way, but neither of them could find themselves caring about that. It grew complicated due to the siblings being royal born and Saeyoung being the crowned prince. If Saeyoung had the choice, he would give everything up and run away with Saeran, but he also knew that was not a logical decision. In the end, doing that would only hurt the two of them. Saeyoung pulled away and pressed his forehead against his twins with closed eyes.

“Saeran, please don’t make this harder on me than it already is.” They were only a breath apart, but Saeyoung felt like they had never been farther apart in that moment. With much force, he pulled himself away a safe distance. He knew if he stayed too close, he would cave in and give into his own self-desires as he already had time and time again.

“I am going to leave you figure out your feelings. We can never be together Saeran…It is better this way. I’m sorry.” And with those words, Saeyoung left the room.


End file.
